


Tenacity

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had been called a lot of things in his time, most of them not particularly nice, but no one had ever been able to say he wasn’t stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenacity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/2918.html?thread=240998#cmt240998) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 2.

Tony had been called a lot of things in his time, most of them not particularly nice, but no one had ever been able to say he wasn’t stubborn. Usually people said bullheaded or jackass or pigheaded or any number of animal-related insults. Really, the nicest thing anyone had ever called it was obstinate, and that wasn’t saying much.

But Tony liked to think of his stubbornness as a good thing, something that ensured he almost always got what he wanted, something that gave him an edge over other people who would give up before they could make great strides and do really amazing things.

Other people, however, didn’t always feel the same way.

Steve appeared to be one of those people. From the moment they’d met on the Hellicarrier, they’d clashed, and it hadn’t gotten much better over the following months. Even with Steve “rediscovering himself” on a cross-country roadtrip and Tony fighting himself along with Killian’s villainous plan, they hadn’t had a much better relationship when they returned to fight alongside each other as teammates.

It probably didn’t help that the first time they saw each other after the Battle, Tony started hitting on Steve. He meant it to be a joke because everyone saw Steve as the epitome of straight masculinity, but Tony totally would have been in to it if Steve had said yes.

He didn’t.

He’d actually seemed quite offended actually, though more so by Tony in general than being propositioned. The lewdness of Tony’s suggestions probably hadn’t helped either, nor that it took place in front of Fury and the other Avengers. What could he say, Tony just liked the publicity. And the faces Steve made when he was pissed.

So life went on. The Avengers avenged things and trained together and became something almost like friends. Most of them, anyway.

Every once in awhile Tony would re-proposition Steve, much to the super soldier’s chagrin. He was rebuffed every time, but he was always stubborn. He’d get Steve to play into his games someday. Clint thought the whole thing was hilarious and Natasha had a way of rolling her eyes at Tony’s antics that made him feel like she knew something he didn’t.

It took him awhile to figure out that she was right and even longer to accept it. He knew from the start that he’d been down for getting it on with Steve. Frankly, who wouldn’t with a body like that? But somewhere along the line, without him really noticing, it had turned into actively wanting sex with Steve. And maybe even more.

With that knowledge, Tony did the only thing he knew to do: his propositions became more lewd and more frequent. Steve didn’t seem to happy about it, but Tony was determined and if there was one thing he was good at, it was stubbornly refusing to give up on his goals, no matter how badly planned or possibly explosive they were.

It all came to a head one day while the rest of the team was thankfully out of the tower. Tony hadn’t even hit on Steve that day, too distracted by a new piece of tech he was dissecting. But apparently the months of comments had finally gotten to Steve because he just seemed to just snap.

Afterwards, Tony couldn’t even really tell the others what happened. He knew Steve had come down to the labs to confront him. He knew there was a lot of yelling and baiting one another. What he didn’t know was how they got from there to making out on one of the lab tables. Or how they made it all the way up to his bedroom.

The others were quite unsurprised when he and Steve made it back down to the common areas many hours later, both in far better spirits than they’d been that morning. Tony could admit that he was maybe even a bit smug, though that was really to be expected, at least in his opinion.

The whole team spent the rest of the evening watching a movie, Tony and Steve cuddled together on the loveseat snarking at each other. Strangely, it seemed like a fairly ordinary night for the team, even with the new development in their relationship.

And that, Tony thinks, is all thanks to his stubbornness. He’d like to tell some of those people who hated him growing up that it turned out to be _quite_ useful.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
